


The Message

by OtherCat



Series: Rocking the Cradle [6]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey gets a message on his answering machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Message

Lindsey listens to the answering machine message for the third time, still not believing what he's hearing.

In his imagination, he's the one to contact Angel. Tells him he has a son. Tells him, or maybe doesn't, about Darla's death.

Angel never believes him at first. Explains to him in the gentle voice used on stupid children and lunatics that vampires don't get pregnant, can't make someone pregnant and can't give birth. It takes actually seeing Liam before he believes--like something in a corny country song.

He somehow never anticipated being contacted by Angel.

_"Lindsey, we need to talk..."_


End file.
